


And Your Voice Was All I Heard

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: CSRverse, M/M, [continues using linkin park lyrics as titles]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Lepi's ego can come in handy sometimes.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	And Your Voice Was All I Heard

It was by Lepi's own will that he decided to visit. Lenny just so happens to be having a bad day, however, and is in no mood to entertain him. His past has been weighing on him and the thought of _still_ having a "future" ahead of him is making him especially miserable today. He's hardly done anything but get out of bed so far.

Then, an idea occurs to him.

"I'm ready to learn," he says. "Could you tell me all the reasons why I should love you, in all your Lifely glory?"

Lepi pauses, surely registering Lenny's joking tone, but then he says:

"I'm glad you asked."

Somehow mustering the proudest look on his face even without a mouth, he starts to go on and on and _on_ about himself and his gift of life, and how both his grade and his personality are "objectively the greatest", and how every living thing belongs to him and should love him for it. Lenny nods and encourages him despite the grating subject, because Lepi's handy telepathy makes it literally impossible to hear his own thoughts. His voice clears Lenny's head of all other sounds and ideas, completely overriding them with his own as Lepi essentially gives a lecture on himself.

And Lenny is grateful for it. He finally feels like he can breathe, like he can see, like maybe he could get some sleep. The hunger he'd been suppressing all day pangs in his stomach and he gestures with a twirling wrist for Lepi to keep going as he rises from his desk chair to walk to the kitchen for something to eat before he inevitably feels like he can't tolerate food again. Lepi follows him, pausing his speech to ask what he's doing.

"Hm? Don't let me distract you, I'm just getting a snack," he says.

There are a few seconds of silence in Lenny's mind, but not long enough for him to go back to spiraling. Lepi starts talking again, letting the topic change as he chats at Lenny, the only person who will listen to him. It's to Lenny's understanding that he has one or two other people who will lend him an ear when he really needs it, but surely not to _this_ degree. You'd have to be a madman to willingly subject yourself to this, after all.

The fruit cocktail is the same as the one he'd eaten yesterday, when it had seemed for all he knew to be a bunch of gray clumps that tasted of the can they were packaged in and not much else, but now they seem a little more colorful, a little brighter and more distinguished in his mouth.

"--And you could stand to clean yourself up a bit, you know. I know you never show anyone else your face, but have some decency. Shave a little, at least. And don't get bored halfway through."

"Mm-hm, mm-hm, mm-hm!" Lenny cheerily hums, not in any way planning to commit to Lepi's advice.

"And I know you don't technically "need" anything in order to stay alive, but maybe you wouldn't feel like shit all the time if you would drink some water more than, oh... once. Per day."

"I drink... hm... maybe three times a day!"

"Three glasses, or three sips?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Start by making it three glasses. _Full_ glasses. Just water, not anything else."

Lenny sets the empty can down on the counter and tosses the fork into the sink nearby.

"Why are you mothering me, anyway?" he asks. Lepi seems affronted by the question.

"I am not "mothering" you. What are you even trying to imply?"

"You're trying to take care of me."

"I am _not._ "

"And you're doing it because you love me!"

"You disgust me."

"You love me~! You wanna kiss and hug me~!" he sings, instinctively trying to change his voice to be especially annoying through the helmet before remembering it's on the counter he's leaning against.

"If anything, I would say that you are the one who loves me. Why else would you beg me to speak of myself? Unless... you were trying to probe for weakness. It's a good thing I have none."

"Beg? Who begged? Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I did no such thing."

"Nobody..." He pauses and looks away for a moment before trying again. "Nobody has ever outwardly prompted me to speak like that before. I may have gotten a bit carried away. How long has it been?"

"Ten minutes? Fifteen? Thirty, maybe?" Lenny widely estimates. It doesn't matter at all to him, as long as the distraction is tangible.

"Yes, well... perhaps it's time for me to--"

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask!" he interrupts. "There are so many species of butterfly out there, but I was wondering if you could create a new one? Not right now, necessarily, just in general. Also, could you maybe explain how that works?"

Lepi falls right into his trap, spawning a butterfly on the back of his index finger and explaining in great detail how he goes about making the little creatures. He talks about the number of species he's already added to the world and his plans for more, how it takes some time to propagate a new species because he has to make sure there are more than enough of them to reproduce even in the event of predators chasing down a few of them. He takes care of them for a bit, acting as their handler, and then once he has a full swarm, he finds a nice file with a wide open meadow and releases them.

Lenny moves to the next room over to lay down on the sofa and hug a pillow as he listens to Lepi's endless chatter and watches his demonstrations with increasingly tired eyes. His talking continues even after Lenny has finally fallen asleep, and then he trails off and stares.

"... So that's what this was about," he says, barely present in Lenny's mind anymore.

He sighs and crosses his arms, watching Lenny sleep motionlessly for a minute or two.

"Next time..."

He wants to be bitter about essentially being used just so Lenny could get some sleep, but he can't bring himself to be bothered by it.

"Well, at least contribute more to the conversation next time," he settles on, and then he leaves Lenny to his peaceful nap.


End file.
